The Perfect Curse Broken
by SwanQueenIngrid
Summary: Aubrey is the daughter of King Arthur and Queen Ingrid and sister of Benji. The curse was cast by Regina but unbeknown to all she will find her true love in the saviour Emma Swan Aubrey's adoptive sister. Mitchsen, IceArthur and Swan Queen. You are the owner of the book and feature in this story. OUAT Pitch Perfect Crossover (AU King Arthur)


This story is based on a Once Upon A Time and Pitch Perfect crossover. Aubrey actually has magic (ice magic and some of Cora's magic) which is because she is the daughter of Ingrid and Cora's son Arthur. Arthur is also the king of Camelot. Aubrey was only 3 years old when her mum got trapped in the urn by her aunt Gerda. Arthur somehow saved Helga and took them away to the real world where Barden was. Arthur can portal jump so found out about the curse and took his fathers remains and he resurrected him. He also found Ingrid again when she came into the land without magic. Benji is also Aubrey's younger brother by 3 years. Ships are Mitchsen, Swan Queen and Snow Arthur (Ingrid and Arthur). Oh and Emma was adopted by the couple and kept Henry. Aubrey is the older sibling and Benji the younger one also if you are a boy when you read the story you chose Benji and the appropriate answers if you are a girl Aubrey and her answers and Y/N means Your name btw. Also you are the owner of the book not Henry he's still the truest believer though. You also create a copy for Henry.

Arthur POV

Gerda trapped her own sister in an urn in-front of her 3 year old niece. I mean who does that? Allow me to introduce myself I'm Arthur Mills I'm the son and youngest child of Cora and Sir Henry making me the biological younger brother of Regina the evil queen. I am also King of Camelot in the other realm but here I'm Arthur Mills and I am a dad to my daughter Aubrey and son Benji. I'm in love with the amazing women that is Ingrid of Arendelle also known as the Snow queen she's my children's mother who was trapped by her own sister in an urn before a man called Hans released her. Ingrid is also my wife who I married a year before she gave me our daughter. My wife and I had a one year old son who had turned one that day when her sister Gerda put her in the urn I begged her not to but she did it anyway. She eventually found us and at this point Aubrey was at Barden University. Benji was also at Barden it was his first year. The day our son turned one Ingrid accidentally froze her sister Helga who I saved but mine and Helga's pleas to not put Ingrid in the urn fell death on Gerda's ears and she trapped my children's mother in the urn. She also tried to take Benji from me but me and Helga took the kids and ran to the real world a land without magic. Years later before the curse happened Ingrid found us again. Then I resurrected my father when I heard about the curse and what my sister had done, I was angry because who would kill their own father to get their happy ending when I know hers will be the future saviour Emma Swan. Yes my adoptive daughter another way to know how messed up Emma's family tree is. Yes her adoptive father is also her true loves brother and her true love wanted her parents to not have a happy ending so killed her adoptive granddad who's actually alive. Recently with the kids at Barden and Emma having Henry there's been more time for me and Ingrid. I also recently told Emma something she shouldn't know till the time is right but the time is right. I told her about the curse and my sister casting it I told her she was the saviour but she doesn't believe me. Henry is 5 and he believes me he believes everything but still looks to me as his grandfather and Ingrid as his grandmother. My daughter Aubrey is currently dating a girl called Beca. I love Beca and she likes me too which I'm happy about and so is Aubrey.

Aubrey POV

So reader I hear you've met my father am I right? Well the writer never told you this but you get to be in this story! Anyway yes I'm dating Beca and yes dad was right my mother was put in an urn when I was 3 years old by my evil aunt Gerda. Yes I went there she's evil. She hurt everyone. Anyway mum returned and she hadn't aged and neither of my parents or Aunt Helga and grandad had aged. Why was that you ask? Well they where affected by the curse on the land even though we where already here when it was cast. Only me and Benji and of course Emma and Henry aged. You see dad says him and mum didn't age as his sister Regina my aunt cast the curse. Anyway evil aunt Gerda is in Storybrooke I believe waiting to destroy mother. During the curse I hear she gained magic from Rumple. She will never destroy mother the curse hasn't even been broken yet. Anyway if you are a boy you join Benji and the trebles and if you are a girl you join me and my girlfriend Beca in the Bellas you get me?

Y/N POV

So I Y/N was joining the (Bellas/Trebles) today. I look up at practice for the (Bellas/Trebles) to see their leader (Aubrey/Benji) sat sighing I walk over to them. "Hey (Aubrey/Benji) are you ok?" I asked. "Yea I'm fine you must be Y/N?" said Aubrey/Benji "Yes that's me. Hey aren't you the older/younger sibling of (Aubrey/Benji) and the daughter/son of Arthur Mills and his wife Ingrid?" I replied asking them the questions I wanted to know. "Yes that's me I'm (Aubrey/Benji) my aunt is believed to be the evil queen." they replied. I looked at them and I believed the stories anyway I owned the book Once Upon A Time. The book featured the whole story they where actually in the book. As where their parents King Arthur and Queen Ingrid. "Isn't your nephew the truest believer?" I asked. "Wait Y/N how do you know that? And what is that book?" Aubrey/Benji said noticing the book. "This is the book that contains everything you believe to be true it's true I found it one day and that's how I know he's the truest believer." I reply. "Wow. So this aunt my dads sister who is she?" They ask me. "She's Regina the evil queen she cast the curse and poisoned Snow White. We need to get to Storybrooke and fast. So we can stop your evil Aunt Gerda and break the curse." I replied. (Aubrey/Benji) agreed with me we needed to stop that evil women Gerda before she can hurt Ingrid.

Aubrey/Benji POV (whichever one you talked to in your POV)

Y/N was right Aunt Gerda needed to be stopped and the curse broken. I told my sibling and they agreed.

Y/N POV

So both of the Mills kids agreed to my plan we got to talk to Henry and fast.

Writer: So there you go Chapter One of this crossover remember you the reader are the one with the book and Henry is still the truest believer I will introduce Regina in Chapter 2 and properly introduce Emma and also Benji (even though I talked a bit about him I didn't fully introduce him or Beca or Ingrid) and also Henry will be talking to YOU! So goodbye all for now.


End file.
